de un Ciervo Plateado a una Premonición
by rapiarella serenity
Summary: un fanfic diferente! una duda del pasado! ***CUARTO CAPITULO *** dejen sus reviews
1. INTRODUCCION

INTRODUCCIÓN

Realmente yo empecé leyendo los cuatro libros como todos, me fui haciendo fanática de Harry visitaba sitios en la red cada vez más!!!,  entre en el club cosa que me envolvió más profundamente en el mundo de Harry, luego fui de viaje en Julio y Agosto de este año, y de ese viaje surgieron unas predicciones que mande a la lista, pero todo quedó allí, observé que la gente de la lista mandaba sus fics y me dieron ganas de escribir uno aunque sea para probar pero tenía miedo de que no fueran buenos, así que fui postergando la idea, pensé en primera instancia en hacer una continuación del cuarto libro como he visto que muchos de mis amigos han realizado, de hecho tengo anotadas en un cuaderno algunas ideas que me  servirán cuando termine esta primera saga de fics. 

Pero lo cierto es que todo ese cuaderno en el cual hacía mis anotaciones no me sirvió de mucho a la hora de escribir mi primer fic, pues un día leyendo mensajes tuve una idea...  y ¿por qué no remontarme al pasado? he visto muchos escritores fanfiqueros que hacen esto y les va bien,  pero yo quería hacer algo diferente, algo que surgiera de mi por eso recurrí a mis predicciones las leí cuidadosamente ese día terminé mi primer fic que era _La primera predicción de la Profesora Trewlaney_ y saben que? Después ya no pude parar...!!! al día siguiente ya esta ya estaban listos _Se_ _Devela el Misterio_ y _Las Dos Promesas_, pero hay algo que he de confesar,  esos tres primeros fics no pasaron por una revisión exhaustiva temí que la inspiración debía quedar tal cual así que perdonen los errores  ^o^ UUU

Bueno en la semanas subsiguientes no pude continuar mi propósito de seguir con los fics por exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones, pues debo decir que en lo que se refiere a estudios me parezco mucho a Hermione me gusta mucho estudiar y sobresalir. 

El 16 de Noviembre es y será una fecha inspiradora para mí pues es la fecha en que se estrena la peli en EEUU y el Reino Unido (falta muy poco para que aquí hagan lo mismo paciencia, paciencia ^^ !!!)) y habiendo pasado esta ardua semana de exámenes hoy viernes tuve tiempo y esta mañana escribí 2 fics mas ¡!!!!!! Que son la continuación de los tres primeros y están corregidos hasta el tuétano disfrútenlos y adelante!!!! 

PD Pronto terminaré esta saga y espero continuar con mis anotaciones en el cuaderno para seguir escribiendo más fics!!!

Para los que quieren estar enterados de detalles de mi viaje y conocer la predicción en su estado original : 

Este es un extracto de lo que dio origen a mis fics, sencillamente fueron unas vacaciones que tome en Agosto:

Bueno les cuento que estos días que no escribí me fui de excursión a Huancayo (una zona al centro de Perú), queda a ocho horas  de la capital hay montañas, lagunas es un lugar muy bello, lo cierto es que el viernes la excursión fue muy agradable hay algo que quisiera compartir con todos ustedes: lo primero que hicimos fue ir al zoológico de la región y fue impresionante , de todos los animales el que más me impresionó, después de la variedad de lechuzas fue el ciervo plateado , me recordó al patronus de Harry, era realmente hermoso, y era manso así que pude acariciarlo (se siente muy bien), se dejo incluso acariciar por mi hermano, nos quedamos muy impresionados.  Otra cosa que me sorprendió mucho fue llegar a la "Laguna de Paca" es un gran lago paseamos con mi familia por los alrededores el agua estaba helada, cuenta la leyenda de este lugar que en el fondo de este lago hay una gran campana de oro, y muchos hombres han intentado sacarla y por su gran peso (por que es enorme) no han podido y han perecido o tal vez sea por que la custodian las sirenas; dicen que salen de noche y encantan por diversos medios a los hombres y los inducen a meterse, tal vez  gracias a su espectacular belleza (que me recuerda a las veelas) o al sonido de su voz encantada. El hecho es que la leyenda persiste y para los lugareños sigue siendo un lugar encantado y mágico.    

Todo esto me inspiro mucho, Y no lo van a creer al otro día de estar allí tuve un sueño muy revelador en la madrugada y es por eso que escribí mis predicciones.  

Son varias mis predicciones, pero rescato tan sólo la primera por que es desde allí que surgen toda esta saga de fan fics:

Es muy posible que la primera predicción de la profesora de adivinación de Howgarts, podría estar ligada al nacimiento de Harry (... Y nacerá un poderoso mago capaz de poder enfrentar los poderes del lado oscuro : el tenebroso Lord Voldemort...) es por ello que cuando en el tercer libro cuando Harry le pregunta a Dumbledore cual fue la primera predicción de la profesora Trelawney, éste se queda callado y no le dice cual fue. Además ¿Por qué  en el primer libro Voldemort quiso matar él mismo a Harry? Él podía haber enviado a uno de sus mortífagos a hacerlo, sin embargo fue el mismo y por una poderosa razón, el quería destruirlo para poder seguir disfrutando de su poder y que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.  Y es posible que los del entorno de la familia Potter supieran de aquello, por eso es que los protegían tanto; pero el traidor Colagusano tras el nacimiento de Harry le informó lo que acontecía a Voldemort, es por ello que este tenía tanto apremio en acabar con la vida de Harry con el fin de ser el mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos.   Esta primera predicción se cumplió cuando la familia Potter se enfrenta a Voldemort, muere el padre de Harry, y la madre gracias a Magia muy antigua protege a su hijo de la maldición de Voldemort por eso éste abandona su cuerpo pierde poder pero sigue con vida,  a Harry no lo pudo tocar ni matar pero sí le dejo una cicatriz. Harry se enfrenta a Voldemort no solo al nacer, sino a los once años arrebatándole el poder de las manos cuando Voldemort por intermedio de Quirrel quería poseer la piedra filosofal, y al destruir su diario y evitar que vuelva a la vida  Voldemort y evitando que muera Ginny Weasley, y al sobrevivir durante el duelo con Voldemort a la maldición Aveda Kadabra y escapar vivo de esa situación gracias al traslador.


	2. La primera premonicion de la profesora T...

La Primera Predicción de la Profesora Trewlaney

Fanfic Nº 1

Por _Serenity_

**Un fic basado en una predicción que vino hacia mi luego de un viaje en el cual vi al ciervo plateado los 1ros días de agosto en un viaje familiar !!**

**Para Altair por animarme con su mail y por lo que han significado en estos meses sus palabras (tu blog es realmente lo máximo ^O^ día a día aprendemos algo nuevo!!)  y a sus pensamientos  que me animaron mucho y aclararon mis ideas. Estaba con muchos borradores llenos de ideas que se plasmaron gracias a un empujoncito de Guille y Mabycita a todos uds. una galleta !!**

**PD Escríbanme sus ****comentarios a aletsa20@hotmail.com  **

**Serenity es mi seudónimo **

**mi nombre es: Estela Aracelli (la estrella en el altar del cielo ^o^)**

**y mi casa es Hufflepuff**

  
 

Howgarts  1979

Y si es cierto...

Dumbledore no lo podía creer, enterarse lo de los Bonnes fue un golpe demasiado duro, eran de los mejores aurores que tenían en el ministerio colaboraban con la orden y habían protegido muchas vidas, y lo peor era que dejaron huérfanos a sus hijos, el mayor y otros que seguían en Howgarts. Los profesores seguían impartiendo las materias pero se respiraba un aire tenso en el ambiente, era evidente que alguien les estaba pasando información a los mortífagos, pero ¿quién? Y es que el grupo era cerrado,  y era el frente de batalla en el que colaboraban los Bonnes, pero ahora ellos estaban muertos y la orden cada vez mas débil. Llevar la orden y el Colegio a la vez era agotador y con esta noticia era aún peor. Pero lo que le tenia apesadumbrado era que la nueva profesora de adivinación se estaba extralimitando y su clase prediciendo la muerte de varios alumnos tenía en estado de shock a varios alumnos especialmente los de los primeros años . 

Estaba por perder la paciencia, iría a hablar con ella. Tenía otros asuntos que atender esa tarde así que espero una luego que los alumnos terminaran la clase sobre los grims y las hojas de té, ...

Bueno ya con paso decidido se dirigió, subió muchas escaleras llegar allí era de por si difícil  y sus fuerzas no eran las de antes y con todo aún en su cabeza los problemas ...

Entró a la habitación llena de aromas y de penumbra era algo que no le satisfacía sin embargo...

Ella estaba allí y él debía hablarle....

¿Sybill?

Pero ella no contestó 

Estaba de espaldas a él , y supuso que estaba mirando la ventana, cuando en eso...

Ella volteo!! 

Pero con un aspecto diferente que lo dejó sorprendido 

¿Sybill te encuentras bien? 

Pero ella no respondió...

Y luego con una voz que empezó con un susurro y termino en un grito ahogado pronunció estas palabras :

He aquí la solución y la única y dolorosa

El cambio de estación se dará 

y vendrá un tiempo largo de calma 

pero luego volverán las tinieblas

Más se tiene ya que estar preparados 

Pues esta vez habrá esperanzas 

Puedes hacer de sueños las ilusiones  

Un niño es el que trae esa alegría 

y esa luz que opacará las tinieblas...  

Vuelve a nacer el universo de repente

Tienes que estar preparado

Tienes que ayudar

Pues los tiempos cambian 

y hay pulsiones interminables 

vuelvo a ver el sol que alumbra 

este mundo que nace 

y con el crece un niño 

hijo de los buenos de corazón

llegara a ser poderoso 

es el esperado y que 

será capaz de derrotar 

a la fuerza mas oscura 

nadie es eterno en esta vida

esta en manos de gente justa 

guiarlo y protegerlo 

un rayo de luz se aproxima 

y trae mucho dolor 

pero ese dolor común

es el que traerá años de paz

que deben ser aprovechados

no lo olviden!!!!!

Luego de haber presenciado este extraño hecho se quedo sin saber que hacer

Pero reaccionó de inmediato al ver a Sybill desmayada y sin sentido, la ayudo a reincorporarse. Se olvido de los reproches solo pensaba en las palabras de ella y Cuando se recobro le dijo:

¿Sybill recuerdas lo que hace un rato mencionaste?

Sybill respondió: no entiendo de que me habla señor director (y se mostró preocupada pues sabia que ver a Albus en su despacho no significaba nada bueno era evidente para su ojo interior y para cualquiera ver al director en su despacho era extraño)... Disculpe eh...  deseo saber ...¿que razón lo trae a este lugar, se trata algo malo?

Sin embargo Dumbledore dijo: No, (nervioso) No te preocupes Sybill... era por que me gustaría saber si vas bien con las clases, eh  ¿qué tal se portan los estudiantes, te estas adaptando bien?

Sybill: Si señor Director este lugar empieza ya a gustarme, es confortable saber que se puede estar mas segura aquí que en cualquier parte en estos momentos. 

Luego de escucharla repuso: Me tengo que ir tengo que ir a mi despacho pues he dejado cosas pendientes Buenas Tardes

*

Luego de despedirse de Sybill, estaba pensando en todo ello que seguía retumbándole en la cabeza...  

No le comento a Minerva Mc Gonahall acerca de lo ocurrido esa tarde (ella tenia ciertas reservas con la nueva profesora de adivinación, le parecía que sus facultades de Vidente no eran buenas), 

Dumbledore sin embargo tenia ciertas dudas acerca de ella sabía que desde que entro a Howgarts, que no era una profesora tan competente pero a partir de eso momento algo en él le hizo dudar (y preguntarse si ella tenia el don realmente. Luego de varias cavilaciones todo indicó de que así se trataba luego los hechos en adelante confirmaron esa suposición), pero lo animaba la esperanza, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cuan grande debía ser el dolor venidero.

Tan solo unos meses luego de comenzado el curso, se preguntaba acerca de lo que había oído. Ya casi lo había olvidado. Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar y acordarse. Esa mañana llego una lechuza de casa de los Potter anunciándole la buena noticia Y es que ellos estaban esperando un hijo!!! Dentro de todas las cosas que lo agobiaban eso le alegro el día. Y ya a punto de dormir se acordó de las palabras de Sybill y de repente eso acrecentó su esperanza. 

Naturalmente no contó nunca nada de la predicción a nadie  (hasta que sucedieron ciertos hechos que lo hicieron cambiar de parecer).

 Tenia que seguir al frente de las batalla pero por un momento se olvido de ello y pensó en la alegría que trae un niño, ¿pero en esas circunstancias? ¿el nacimiento del hijo de los Potter tendría algo que ver? De pronto se quedo dormido y esta vez no tuvo el acostumbrado insomnio sino que por primera vez en años durmió tranquilo.

Julio – Agosto 1980

Luego de concluidas las clases y que se enfrentaran los últimos meses con menos muertes que de costumbre esos días eran mas difíciles Lily ya no estaba tan activa en la orden debido a su embarazo y los miembros del frente año a año se hacían menos ya quedaban menos de 10 ( y es que en los últimos años los secuaces de Voldemort eliminaron a mucha gente). Pero ya quedaban pocos días para agosto lo que significaba que el niño no demoraría mucho en nacer. En medio de todo de vez en cuando pensaba en ciertas frases...

Era un soleado día 31 el se encontraba en su despacho (hace años que no se tomaba unas buenas vacaciones) cuando se enteró del nacimiento del hijo de los Potter por una carta . Fue a su habitación de inmediato, se puso su mejor túnica y salió de los terrenos del colegio rumbo a Godric`s Hollow. A tener más noticias y a dar las felicitaciones correspondientes.

Al llegar allí se encontró la casa llena de gran alboroto con ruiditos alternados con el llanto de un niño (al parecer de hambre).   

Saludo a todos los que allí se encontraban hoy no iban a planear una estrategia... !iban a celebrar! y el tenía más razones... pues ese niño simbolizaba mas que la esperanza, la alegría en medio de la oscuridad reinante.

Luego Lily salió con el niño en brazos, Albus lo vio era tan pequeño e indefenso, pero algo en ese niño iluminaba la habitación. Mientras tanto  James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se enfrascaban en contar anécdotas del tiempo de estudiantes !! 

Arabella y Mundungus discutían sobre el uso de ciertas plantas y sobre los hechizos mas útiles en los aurores. De cuando en cuando Mundungus hacía una broma y todos reían al unísono esa noche fue un paréntesis en medio de todo, en medio de esa oscuridad...

El niño durmió y todos pudieron observarlo.

Y fue allí cuando Albus habló y les contó lo de la predicción y en cuanto cifraba sus esperanzas en Harry . James y Lily lo escuchaban conmovidos  pero algo sorprendidos (algo escépticos al saber de donde provenía la predicción pero al enterarse de todas las circunstancias que acompañaron el hecho no dudaron de Albus).

 Temieron por la vida de su hijo pero opinaron igual que Dumbledore era esperanza y estaban decididos a protegerlo con su vida  si era necesario y toda la orden estaba de acuerdo con ello Arabella como los demás (al menos en ese momento todos estaban de acuerdo con ello ¿hasta Colagusano?) 

 PD. No sabemos cuando Colagusano paso a formar parte de la fila de espías de Voldemort, pero queda claro que sabía de la predicción... 

Próximo fan fic:  **Se Devela el Misterio...**


	3. Se devela el misterio

Se Devela el Misterio...

Fanfic Nº 2

Por _Serenity_

**Un fic basado en una predicción que vino hacia mi luego de un viaje en el cual vi al ciervo plateado los 1ros días de agosto en un viaje familiar !!**

**Y en los eventos que se sucedieron luego de la primera predicción de Sybill.**

**Este  fan fic va dedicado a Nadina, Juli,  Mauge, Ana, Naty y a todas las chicas y chicos del club que me animan día a día a seguir en el mundo de Harry.  Un agradecimiento a Altair  (espero tus comentarios conclusiones crìticas y demas okis ^O^)**

**PD Escríbanme sus ****comentarios a aletsa20@hotmail.com  **

**Serenity es mi seudónimo **

**mi nombre es: Estela Aracelli (la estrella en el altar del cielo ^o^)**

**y mi casa es Hufflepuff**

Julio 1981

Luego de que Harry (Por que fue el nombre con que James y Lily llamaron a su niño) cumpliera varios meses de nacido las cosas en la Comunidad Mágica no mejoraron  las muertes se incrementaron, nadie confiaba en nadie se veía venir un caos cuando de repente... 

Harry cumplió un año sus ojos expresaban una ternura inconmensurable. Pero sus padres estaban agobiados temían por su vida y la de ellos toda la orden estaba en alerta permanente!!!!  

Albus desesperanzado volvió a recordar las palabras de Sybill pero eran un eco lejano y repentino en las noches de insomnio que se habían incrementado luego de que murieran un mago y dos muggles cerca al caldero chorreante.

Los mortifagos ya no respetaban el mundo muggle y los del ministerio ya no podían darse abasto para  aplicar obliviates a todos. El pánico se incrementaba y sin embargo nada ocurría. 

Luego de lo ocurrido en el juicio los Lestrange. No tuvo duda. Eran de una familia de raigambre sin embargo eran traidores. Ellos  habían dicho que el espía era muy  cercano a los máximos combatientes del señor oscuro antes que los llevaran a juicio. No podía olvidar esas palabras tan fácilmente. Desconfiaba ya hasta de su propia sombra. 

Si lo que buscaban era acabar con todas las esperanzas lo estaban consiguiendo. 

Tomo la decisión de hablar con Lily y James y proponerles una salida era el encantamiento Fidelius , si era lo mejor, el lo sabía... sin embargo le era difícil de creer de que había un traidor entre quienes mas confiaba.     

Mas ese día decidió hacerlo, iba a hablar con cada miembro de la orden por separado. Pero primero lo haría con los Potter pues si era conocida esta predicción por el lado oscuro, la esperanza se desvanecía a cada momento y ello repercutía en el animo de todos. Hablo con los Potter y les expuso la existencia de un traidor y la necesidad de usar el encantamiento fidelius (pero ¿en quién?)

Desconfiaban de Mundungus , era un poco descuidado , podían haberle hecho un imperius, de Lupin por ser Licántropo, de Sirius que por su gran habilidad mágica que pudo cambiado de bando para mejorar sus intereses (cosa que James y Lily se negaron a creer rotundamente), Y Peter, era tan inofensivo que sería incapaz (¡!).

En los días sucesivos Albus develo el misterio de la traición con los otros miembros del grupo, todos lo tomaron de manera distinta...

Próximo fan fic: ** Las Dos Promesas...**


	4. Las Dos Promesas

Las Dos Promesas...  
  
Fanfic NÂº 3  
  
Por Serenity  
  
Un fic basado en una predicciÃ³n que vino hacia mi luego de un viaje en el cual vi al ciervo plateado los 1ros dÃ­as de agosto en un viaje familiar !!  
  
Y en los eventos que se sucedieron luego de la primera predicciÃ³n de Sybill, y de la develaciÃ³n del misterio de la traiciÃ³n...  
  
Este fan fic va dedicado a JosÃ©, Marta, Anuska y Barbi y a todos los profes a Albus (Juan, Mauge, Anabel y Maxi) y a todas las chicas y chicos del club que me animan dÃ­a a dÃ­a a seguir en el mundo de Harry. Un agradecimiento a Altair (espero tus comentarios conclusiones crÃ¬ticas y demas okis ^O^)  
  
PD EscrÃ­banme sus comentarios a aletsa20@hotmail.com  
  
Serenity es mi seudÃ³nimo  
  
mi nombre es: Estela Aracelli (la estrella en el altar del cielo ^o^)  
  
y mi casa es Hufflepuff  
  
Agosto 1981  
  
Hubo una nueva reuniÃ³n del grupo esta vez tocaba en casa de los Potter (para despistar se reunÃ­an en diferentes lugares), hablaron de la defensa que se implantarÃ­a en las tiendas tenebrosas (cerrar el callejÃ³n de artes oscuras en Londres pasada las 6 pm. para mayor seguridad) y otras medidas de menor importancia.  
  
Luego de terminada la reuniÃ³n Albus, Mundungus, Peter y Remus se fueron, pero Sirius y Arabella se quedaron con ellos por un rato mas...  
  
James decidiÃ³ aquel mismo dÃ­a hablar con Sirius que era a quien le tenÃ­a mas confianza y encomendarle una misiÃ³n: ...  
  
-Sirius estoy muy preocupado por lo que pasa Ãºltimamente en el grupo, Albus dice que hay alguien que esta pasando informaciÃ³n al lado oscuro, por eso nos ha sugerido el encantamiento fidelius, tu eres alguien muy querido para mi y por la amistad y el cariÃ±o de tantos aÃ±os me gustarÃ­a que seas mi guardiÃ¡n Â¿quÃ© dices aceptas?  
  
James yo... de veras que me siento halagado que tengas tanta confianza en mi...acepto  
  
2. AdemÃ¡s se que tÃº harÃ­as lo mismo por mi  
  
3. Claro por eso eres mi mejor amigo  
  
4. SÃ© que te encomiendo una gran responsabilidad, tambiÃ©n sÃ© que no me defraudarÃ¡s  
  
5. Son momentos muy difÃ­ciles pero saldremos de esto ya lo veras!!!  
  
6. Eso espero, ahora no sÃ³lo tengo que proteger a Lily sino tambiÃ©n a mi hijo, quiero ademÃ¡s que me prometas una cosa  
  
7. Â¿CuÃ¡l?  
  
8. Tengo un mal presentimiento, cada dÃ­a las cosas estÃ¡n peor y temo por la vida de los que mas quiero, por Lily... por Harry, quiero que me prometas que si algo llegara a pasarme te harÃ¡s cargo de ellos Â¿lo harÃ¡s?  
  
9. Por supuesto que si Â¡!! Por algo soy el padrino de tu hijo  
  
10. Gracias..... eso me hace sentir mas tranquilo (James estaba a punto de llorar de la emociÃ³n y la gratitud que sentÃ­a hacia Sirius y lo abrazo...)  
  
11. (Sirius tambiÃ©n emocionado lo abrazo con una fuerza que solo se siente hacia un verdadero amigo) y susurro: No te preocupes cumplirÃ© mi palabra.  
  
  
  
ENTRETANTO EN LA OTRA HABITACIÃ"N....  
  
Se encontraba Arabella conversando con Lily en voz muy baja luego de que Harry se hubo dormido. Arabella era una de las mejores amigas que Lily habÃ­a tenido, si bien Arabella era mucho mayor que Lily esto no las alejaba, al contrario le daba mayor confianza a Lily; ya que Arabella era de una familia de Brujos y siempre viviÃ³ en ese entorno, tenia vasta experiencia, mucha sabidurÃ­a y era amable le recordaba mucho a su madre solo que Ara podÃ­a comprender mejor algunas cosas del mundo mÃ¡gico...  
  
1. que tierno se ve tu hijo dormido...  
  
2. Gracias...  
  
3. Lily te veo muy desmejorada no te estas alimentando bien  
  
4. Si ... pero ando preocupada  
  
5. Tu estado de animo se ve en tu semblante y no es para menos despuÃ©s de la revelaciÃ³n de Albus  
  
6. Yo realmente temo por James, Por Harry por todos nosotros, por ti...  
  
7. No te preocupes por mi y si de alguna manera te puedo ayudar dÃ­melo  
  
8. No... todo es hoy distinto, quisiera paz, que todo esto termine y vivir feliz con una vida normal sin sobresaltos al lado de mi familia, lo aÃ±oro mucho Â¿sabes?  
  
9. Me lo imagino...  
  
10. Ara tu has sido de gran ayuda en esta etapa me ayudas con todo aquÃ­, sin ti estarÃ­a mÃ¡s agobiada; No podrÃ­a con todo por eso te quiero agradecer, me recuerdas mucho a mi madre...  
  
11. Tu eres como una hija para mi...  
  
12. (Lily emocionada sintiÃ³ una lÃ¡grima que recorrÃ­a su mejilla) : Â¿lo dices en serio?  
  
13. Si Lily !!  
  
14. Bueno entonces me gustarÃ­a que me prometas, que si algo llegara a pasarme a mi o a James vigilarÃ¡s a Harry para que crezca bien. SÃ© que de repente no puedes lo comprenderÃ©...  
  
15. Pero Â¿que dices? Lo vigilare hasta donde pueda llegar y no dejare que algo le pase, es una promesa  
  
Las dos se abrazaron....  
  
y terminaron su tÃ©...  
  
Lily estaba mÃ¡s tranquila ya  
  
Luego se despidieron  
  
Los Potter quedaron esa noche con menos tensiones que de costumbre...  
  
PrÃ³ximo fan fic: La decisiÃ³n  
  
PD. AquÃ­ una aclaraciÃ³n!!! Bueno, el prÃ³ximo fic iba a titularse las intrigas de Colagusano pero al ir escribiendo surgieron circunstancias que merecieron tener su propio espacio es por esto que antes de las intrigas de Colagusano deben leer la decisiÃ³n..^o^ 


End file.
